1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cable and wire cutters and, more particularly, to a compression-type cable and wire cutter that can be controlled at a distance from a workpiece.
2. Related Art
Fibrous materials, such as cotton and nylon, are commonly formed into bales by simultaneous compression and binding. The bales are bound by wire, metal bands, plastic bands or other types of straps. After binding, the straps are under extreme tension such that merely cutting the strap will cause it to violently flail about. There is a continuing need in the wire cutting art for a device that allows a worker to cut the strap or wire at some distance from the cutting area.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,791,608 ('608) to Wippel illustrates a wire cutter having a bar, a plate pivoted to the bar, shearing means on the plate for severing a wire when rocked on its pivot, and a reversible handle member attached to the plate. However, operating the wire cutter disclosed by the '608 patent requires the operator to be close to the cutting area. Also, the '608 patent does not disclose a stop that prevents the handle from rotating too far.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,622,446 ('446) to Jourdan illustrates a wire cutter having two pivotally connected jaws, each jaw connected to a lever, an elongated bar connected to one of the levers, and a chain connected to the elongated bar. However, the wire cutter disclosed by the '446 patent is complex and difficult to operate.
There remains a need for a wire cutter having few components and simple operation that allows a worker to operate the wire cutter at a distance from the cutting area.